Kidnapped
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: Set in Shadow Kiss, right after the cabin. What if Rose was taken during the attack? Dimitri and the gang must try to save her.  Rose is taken prisoner by a Strigoi and compelled to do it's bidding. Can Dimitri save his true love?
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Hello everyone! This idea took my breath away, so I decided to write it. I don't know how far it will go. Thanks for the support, and please let me know your thoughts! Oh, and check out my other story "For Better Or For Worse".**

**Disclaimer: *mumbling to self about ownership of a certain Russian God*…*sigh* I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. She owns all characters, except some of the strigoi I use. (She owns Nathan.) **

**Thank you all for reading,**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**P.S. The following scene (in italics) is straight from Shadow Kiss, starting on page 351.**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

"_I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." _

_ The words were wonderful and dangerous. He shouldn't have said anything like that to me. He shouldn't have been promising he'd protect me, not when he was supposed to dedicate his life to protecting Moroi like Lissa. I couldn't be first in his heart, just like he couldn't be first in mine. That was why I shouldn't have said what I said next—but I did anyway._

_ "And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." He kissed me again, swallowing off any other words I might have added._

_ We lay together for a while after that, wrapped in each other's arms, not saying much. I could have stayed that way forever, but finally, we knew we had to go. The others would eventually come looking for us to get my report, and if they found us like that, things would almost certainly get ugly._

_ So we got dressed, which wasn't easy since we kept stopping to kiss. Finally, reluctantly, we left the cabin. We held hands, knowing we could only do so for a few brief moments. Once we were closer to the heart of campus, we'd have to go back to business as usual. But for now, everything in the world was golden and wonderful. Every step I took was filled with joy, and the air around us seemed to hum. _

_ Questions still spun in my mind, of course. What had just happened? Where had our so-called control gone? For now, I couldn't care. My body was still warm and wanting him and-I suddenly stopped. Another feeling-a very unwelcome one-was steadily creeping over me. It was strange, like faint and fleeting waves of nausea mingled with a prickling against my skin. Dimitri stopped and gave me a puzzled look._

_A pale, slightly luminescent form materialized in front of us. Mason. He looked the same as ever-or did he? The usual sadness was there, but I could see something else, something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Panic? Frustration? I could have almost sworn it was fear, but honestly, what would a ghost have to be afraid of?_

"_What's wrong?" asked Dimitri._

"_Do you see him?" I whispered._

_Dimitri followed my gaze. "See who?"_

"_Mason."_

_Mason's troubled expression grew darker. I might not have been able to adequately identify it, but I knew it wasn't anything good. The nauseous feeling within me intensified, but somehow, I knew it had nothing to do with him. _

"_Rose…we should go back…"said Dimitri carefully. He still wasn't on board with me seeing ghosts. _

_But I didn't move. Mason's face was saying something else to me-or trying to. There was something here, something important that I needed to know. But he couldn't communicate it. _

"_What?" I asked. "What is it?"_

_A look of frustration crossed his face. He pointed off behind me, then dropped his hand. _

"_Tell me," I said, my frustration mirroring his. Dimitri was looking back and forth between me and Mason, though Mason was probably only an empty space to him. _

_I was too fixated on Mason to worry what Dimitri might think. There was something here. Something big. Mason opened his mouth, wanting to speak as in previous times but still unable to get the words out. Except, this time, after several agonizing seconds, he managed it. The words were nearly inaudible. _

"_They're… coming…."_

_The whole world was still. At this time of night, there were no birds or anything, but it seemed quieter than usual. Even the wind had fallen silent. Mason looked at me pleadingly. The nausea and prickling increased. _

_Then, I knew._

"_Dimitri," I said urgently, "there are Strig-"_

Before I could finish the sentence, I was grabbed from behind. Dimitri's face showed an array of expressions, finally settling on panic and anger. He yelled and jumped towards me, but I had already started fighting. I kicked the Strigoi in the shin, and it released me. We started circling each other. I glanced at Dimitri to see him fighting his own Strigoi. Our eyes met, and a thousand messages passed between us. More Strigoi were coming, and I didn't have a stake. Dimitri's fingers silently counted. 1…2…3! We both gave our Strigoi hits and ran towards the school. Dimitri was faster, but not by much. We reached the novices dorm and burst in. People turned and stared.

"BURIA!" Dimitri yelled. The guardians took immediate action, with phone calls and rushing around. Dimitri grabbed my arm and we went to find Alberta.She looked at Dimitri and me. She hesitated then gave me a silver stake and directed us to the elementary campus. We ran all the way. On the way I saw Christian come out of the chapel. His eyes widened as a Strigoi lunged at him. I broke off from Dimitri and ran to him, quickly staking the Strigoi. Dimitri had slowed down, but at a wave from me he started running towards the school again.

"Wha…?" Christian started to ask, still in shock.

"Welcome to a major Strigoi attack. Now get back inside the chapel!" I said sharply. His eyes focused on me, and I saw resolve.

"No. I can help. Fire magic, remember?" he said, a fireball dancing on his hands.

"Absolutely not!" I yelled. Movement caught my eye and I turned to face a Strigoi. The fireball Christian had been holding flew over my shoulder and hit the Strigoi square in the face. My stake pierced the Strigoi's heart without hesitation. Turning around, I saw Christian was over the shock and was now smirking at me.

"How about now?" he asked, still smirking. I reluctantly agreed. We jogged toward the elementary campus and joined the fray. Christian used enough fire to distract the Strigoi while guardians staked them.

"Christian, go help Dimitri. Stay with him!" I grunted out as I finished another Strigoi. I guarded Christian until we got to Dimitri. I heard some shouting from around the back of the building, so I left to help. Behind the school were about 5 guardians against about 10 Strigoi. Not good. 2 Strigoi saw me, and split off to fight. I dodged all their attacks, but couldn't find the opening I needed to kill them. Almost all the guardians were on the ground now. A scared Moroi girl came running from in the woods, being chased. I cursed. The 2 Strigoi I had been fighting smiled and threw themselves at me, sandwiching me between them. I was going to die. The Moroi screamed as the Strigoi caught up with her. I struggled. Suddenly, one of them shouted to retreat. The Strigoi holding me down looked at each other and then one of them punched me. My stake fell out of my hands as darkness overwhelmed me.

**Ooh, ominous. What will happen to the great Rose Hathaway? *evil grin* **

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have it written. Please review!**

**Over and out,**

**Creativity Incarnate**


	2. Chap 2:Part 1 & 2:Devastation & Trapped

**Sorry this took so long to update. School is a killer! Thanks for the reviews everybody! I will continue to work on this, but I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to update. I have a lot of school work to do. **** I'd like to thank you all one more time, and here's the next chapter! This chapter is split into 2 parts, one in Dimitri's POV and one in Rose's POV. Please review and tell me if it is too confusing! If you want other people's POV's, just tell me. I'd love to do others.**

**Disclaimer: Rose: "Dimitriri! Do the disisclamer. Peas?"**

**Dimitri: "Umm… are you drunk, Roza?"**

**Rose: "No…Yes." *hears Adrian laughing* "Don't lagh at me, adiin!" **

**Dimitri: *hides chuckle* "Creativity Incarnate does not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns it, including me."**

**Rose: "No fair! I owneded Dimitriri!" *Dimitri bursts out laughing. Rose pouts.* **

**I hope you like the chapter,**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 2 Part 1: Devastation **

**Dimitri's POV**

1 Hour After Attack

Tears started to fill my eyes and panic started to take hold of me. I couldn't find Rose. Where was she? Was she…_No. I won't allow myself to think like that. All I have to do is calm down. Dammit! Think Dimitri, where did you see her last?_ My mind raced. I had seen her with Christian nearby me. Then a noise came from the other side of the building… the noise! She ran towards the noise! Had I seen her after that? … No… I sighed. _I'm sure she is here on campus, somewhere._ Somehow, I didn't believe myself. I had a bad feeling. It was like part of me was slowly dying, knowing that Rose was in trouble. Not knowing exactly what was happening made me feel powerless, and I hated it.

"GUARDIAN BELIKOV!" I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Princess Lissa standing in front of me.

"Princess? What is it? Did they find Rose?" I knew I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. I needed Rose to be safe. I didn't think I could live without her.

"No. But we are all looking for her. We will find her. Guardian Petrov wants to see us all." She didn't sound convinced. As we walked to Alberta's office, we were joined by Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera, Edison Castile, Princess Lissa, myself, and Rose's mother, Janine Hathaway. Everyone was sad. Janine looked as though she had cried. I frowned. We entered Alberta's office. Once we were settled, she spoke.

"The counting is done. None of the buildings were breached, however we are still missing 13 people." She spoke quietly, but firmly. A true leader. Then her voice softened. "I'm sorry. Rose was taken." Sobs broke out across the room. Lissa curled into Christians arms. Adrian pulled out a cigarette and lighter, but no one stopped him. Janine had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I stared at Alberta. It couldn't be true. Rose couldn't be taken. She was so strong, too beautiful to be in the hands of a monster. I turned and walked out the door, then walked slowly to the gym. The anger and pain built up inside me until I could hold it no longer. I jerked the door open and stomped in. I quickly found a punching bag and started hitting it. None of my usual caution and precision showed. I was in a blind rage, hate for all Strigoi flooding through me. Roza had been right when she said we were the same. I was always fighting for control. Soon my anger dissipated to be replaced by guilt. I sagged against the bag, clutching it tightly to stay upright. _It should have been me that was taken, not her. I promised to protect her. I was going to be there for her. Why? Why did this happen? She's so young, she had her whole life. She was going to be a great guardian. It's my entire fault!_ Finally my guilt was washed away by sadness. My throat tightened, and I felt like I wanted to cry. But instead of crying, I sat there on the floor. I wanted to mourn her loss, but my body refused to shed a tear. Emptiness filled me. I lay on a training mat with the knowledge that half my soul was gone. Without Roza I would be incomplete, just an empty shell of a man. I lost track of time. The gym door quietly opened and shut, then a brief silence filled the room. Footsteps found their way over to me, and I looked to see Mr. Castile observing me. I sat up, feeling a little pain in my hands and arms from my fight against the punching bag. Exhaustion swept through me. I had been fighting a lot, and I couldn't remember the last time I ate or slept.

"You loved her." Mr. Castile's voice seemed loud in the deserted area. "She loved you too. Now that I know, it seems obvious."

I wanted to say that what we had was more than love, that we were soul mates. Instead I kept quiet. I glanced at him. Out of all of Rose's friends, he had figured it out. It surprised me. He had always seemed quiet and focused, especially after the Spokane incident. I guess he was perceptive too.

"You made her happy. That's all I ever wanted for her. She was like a sister to me. I hated seeing her hurt. Thank you for giving Rose someone to love." As he finished he stood up. Without another word, he exited the gym, leaving me alone with my devastated emotions.

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 2 Part 2: Trapped**

**Rose's POV**

Nausea and the soft sounds of dripping water woke me. I realized I was in a cave. I opened my eyes and looked around as my memory came back. 12 forms were scattered around me. My eyes adjusted to the dim light, and I stifled a gasp. The lumps I saw were others from the academy. Most of them had their eyes closed, many were scared, and one of them… one of them wasn't moving. I looked away. Apparently the Strigoi had decided to snack. The thought made me sick. I slowly tried to straighten myself, wincing at the pain and holding the rough wall for support. Ms. Carmack was here, along with the young girl I had seen. I gave them a quick nod in acknowledgement before checking myself for injury. A gash ran along my left arm, and my back was scraped. I had smaller cuts and bruises covering the rest of my body. I tore off a piece of my already shredded shirt, and made a makeshift bandage for my arm. I grimaced against the pain. Fighting was going to be a real bitch. There were only two ways out of the chamber we were in. I walked towards one. When I got to the entrance, I heard a snarl. In front of me was another chamber, more closed off than the one I had come from.

A Strigoi stood there, apparently on watch. I took a step back. He had blond hair and red eyes. From his build, he had probably been Moroi. He smiled cruelly as he lunged for me. I dodged, and aimed a punch at his gut. He caught my wrist and twisted it until I heard a sickening pop. He sneered, then he used his body weight to pin me against the wall, my good arm behind my back. One of his hands found my bad wrist. I flailed, struggling to get out of his grasp. He put pressure on my broken wrist, making me curse and cry out. He brought my wrist into sight, and pulled my sleeve up to reveal the chokti which Lissa had given me. He took a few seconds to study the chokti, and his grip loosened slightly. I lashed out with my foot. It connected with his knee, and he fell. I started to run, but something caught my hair.

"Get back in there." A cold voice said. I shivered involuntarily at the unnatural sound, making the Strigoi laugh. Then it threw me back into the large chamber with the others. I tried to keep my balance, but ended up falling. My hands shot out to catch my fall, and pain flared through my wrist. I crept back over to the doorway and overheard the Strigoi talking.

"Do you know who she is? She is Rose Hathaway, and to-be guardian to Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. Think of how valuable she could be." I thought it was the blond one who said this.

"Nathan, we will alert the leader. He will decide what to do with the girl." That would be the one that threw me. So the blond Strigoi was named Nathan? _Great, Rose, just more useless information. _But now I knew for sure that they were targeting Lissa. And they knew my name. Neither of those did anything to boost my self-confidence.

"Are you okay, Rose?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up into the scared eyes of Ms. Carmack, the school magic teacher.

"I'm…I'll be fine." My voice was shaky. She helped me up, and I limped over to the others gathered. "We are going to make it out of here. Alive."

"Oh, do you have a plan? Or maybe a hidden weapon?" a novice sneered at me. I knew he was acting on fear, so I didn't say much. Everyone had gathered closer now, so I started to plan. Others chimed in every now and then, but they mostly followed my lead. I was actually a little surprised. Eventually, we came up with a plan. All we had to do was get one person out of the caves, then they could run and tell the guardians where we were. After a quick discussion and a vote, they decided on the fastest novice. Normally, that would be me. However, I was hurting pretty bad from my fight. A novice named Ted was chosen. He had light brown hair with gold streaks. His eyes were grey, and he had a lean, muscular build. Our entire group would slowly move from room to room, until we were near an entrance. It was our hope that they would let the entire group move without attacking.

"Ready?" I asked. The group nodded, and we moved to the room I had not entered. It was empty, so we moved to the next room. Hungry gazes met us. I heard a Moroi gulp, and a Strigoi laughed. Despite that, we shifted to the following room. A few Strigoi followed us. The next room held yet more Strigoi. This time, when we tried to move, a few stopped us. The blond Strigoi was also there.

"The leader can't wait to meet you." He smirked at me.

"He can go to Hell with the rest of you." I replied.

"She's a feisty one." One of them growled. In the next room, there was a faint glow of light. I was guessing that we had about two rooms left before we were at the entrance. Judging from the glow, it would be about midnight for us, or noon in human time. I urged the group onwards, but the Strigoi were blocking the entrance.

"Alright guys, time for some action." As I said this, I leapt towards the blocked off doorway and lashed out, wincing at the pain. The gash in my arm was bleeding heavily, and my broken wrist made my hand useless, but I could still kick. Around me I could hear others join the fray, and a think a Moroi even used magic. The sound of running footsteps went past me, and towards the exit. I tried to follow, but by now the Strigoi had regained control. I heard one of them curse.

"One of them escaped." I heard a cold voice scream in malice.

"Retreat!" I yelled. Others backed up, running away from the short battle. I brought up the rear. "I thought that would be harder. Really, what will the leader say when he learns you were outsmarted? Tsk tsk." With that, I left. For some reason or another, none of the Strigoi followed us back to the chambers we were first in. When I got back, everyone was either sitting or lying down. Some looked to be in pain. "Is…Is anyone severely hurt?" I asked. I wasn't sure what I could do if they were, but it's better to be informed. A chorus of 'no's and 'a little's answered my question.

"What now?" someone asked.

"Now…Now we wait." I'd just have to hope that our messenger could make it to the wards and that the school could launch a rescue team before it was too late.

**Alright! Please review. Again, I'm sorry it takes so long to update! **

**Thanks,**

**Creativity Incarnate**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Lust

**Hey everyone! I know you all want to kill me because I took so long to update, but I had a good reason! I have had SO much school work, and finals! I've also been really, really tired lately. (I just found out I'm very close to being anemic) So please forgive me! Don't forget to review this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Well, at least not any of these characters. I have pets…) **

**Yours Truly,**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 3: Blood Lust**

**Rose's POV**

I was brought to a painful consciousness by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to a pair of stormy blue ones staring back at me. Sitting up, the recent events slowly came back to me. After our 'mission', we had decided to set up a guarding schedule. The group was split up into thirds, two smaller groups sleeping or tending to others while the other kept watch for coming Strigoi. The Moroi were growing weak from lack of feeders, but nobody complained. Being weak was better than being dead. I looked around as a few others stirred. "What's happening?" my voice was raspy from sleeping.

"It's your shift. And we should check your injuries again. I'm John, by the way." John helped me sit up, then examined my arm. I shifted in discomfort under his gaze.

"I'll be fine, for now. How are the others? Anything new?" I asked. John just shook his head. I stood, still stiff from sleeping on the stone floor of the cave. Then I walked over to my makeshift post for the next few hours. I chose to stand near an entranceway, but I could still see into the cavern where the others were. After what was probably only 45 minutes, but it felt like an eternity, nausea spiked in my stomach and footsteps could be heard calmly stalking this way. I gave a low whistle. Ms. Carmack gathered the group and woke others up, herding them all to the far side of the room. I stood five feet from the group with a line of novices in front of the Moroi. Three Strigoi entered the cavern, one of them leading. Nathan, the blond Strigoi, was among them. I studied the leader. He was not among the Strigoi I had noticed. _Maybe I didn't see through the others. There were certainly enough of them._ He was tall; maybe 6'3" and he looked like he used to be dhampir. His body was more muscled, and his hair was a reddish brown. He studied our arrangement with a look of cold amusement on his pale face.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He snarled. A few Moroi flinched which made the other Strigoi cackle. When the leader growled, they quieted. It became obvious that this Strigoi was in charge, and had been for a while. "Get out of my way. I'm hungry." He barked the order to us using a slight English accent. The Moroi had fear filling their faces. I took a small step forward.

"Bastard! I won't let you near them!" I spat out. I was bluffing though, because I would definitely loose a fight right now. My broken wrist throbbed, and I was a little dizzy from blood loss. The gash in my arm had finally stopped bleeding, but I was battered and bruised.

"I like you, I think. You have a fiery attitude, and that blood –your blood– smells…exquisite." He grinned at me, giving us a full view of his pointy fangs. "I will keep you in mind as a candidate." _A candidate? For what? Whatever. Now is definitely not the time_. I let a growl out, but the Strigoi just rolled his eyes. "This is your last chance, _girl._ Move." I lifted my chin in defiance. One of the other Strigoi lunged toward the Moroi, causes a few screeches. Some of the novices moved towards the other Strigoi, while I faced off with the leader. He punched his arm out, his speed surprising me. I was thrown backwards, and another novice took my place. I struggled, but I didn't have the strength to get up. Blackness took me, and the sounds of the ongoing struggle faded.

**Hmm… I actually don't like this chapter as much. Maybe I should redo it? Don't worry; the next chapter will be much better. The runner novice will reach his destination! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	4. Chapie4:Message in a bottle…or a Novice?

**Hey everyone! Here's an update to my faithful readers! Hope you like it!**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 4: Message in a bottle… or a Novice?**

**Adrian POV (Surprise! I felt like writing in his POV)**

I stood in the brisk air outside the infirmary. My sleep-deprived body was craving a cigarette, but despite my body's protesting, I needed a clear system. Lissa and I had been using massive amounts of spirit to heal the wounded guardians from the attack. I wanted to dream walk with my Little Dhampir, but I was too tired to attempt it. I needed to find out where she was! Belikov was on my list of most hated people right now. He was supposed to protect Rose! I'd make sure that if, no, when my Little Dhampir got back, that I would take care of her. Belikov obviously couldn't.

"Adrian?" Lissa's voice was scratchy from exhaustion.

"What?" I asked, not looking her way. I knew what I would see. Worry-filled, jade-green eyes, messy, platinum-blond hair, paler-than-normal skin, on the skinny-super model figure of a Moroi. Everyone who was close to Rose looked similar. Although she didn't realize it, Rose was the glue that held us all together. Without her, we fell to pieces.

"Dr. Oledenski says we can leave. There are no more emergency cases. I was thinking we could all sleep in the same area, like my room or something. That way we can all know what's happening if they get news." We all knew Rose had been taken, but we also expected more news. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it's all that was keeping us together.

"My room is bigger." Just then, a tired Christian came over with some food.

"What about a bigger room? Here, guys." Lissa and I took the food.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I was hungry and grumpy, side effects of spirit use.

"We're gathering in Adrian's room to rest." Lissa explained to Christian.

"O.k. You guys go ahead, I'll tell everyone."

"Thanks." Lissa tried to give Christian a smiled, but we could all tell that it was forced. Christian departed, while Lissa and I started the trek to my room in guest housing.

**Ted POV (He is the novice who escaped, for those of you who don't remember)**

I left the fighting, using all my strength to push my legs forward and out into the open. I reached the entrance of the cave, and had the pleasure of meeting a Strigoi. It lunged at me, causing my novice training to kick in. I kicked it, causing it to snarl in pain. Using its momentary distraction, I ran around it and out into daylight. A small bit of relief ran through me, and I heard the Strigoi growl then turn deeper into the cave. Looking around, I realized that I knew where I was. It was about 5 miles away from the academy. When I was about 12 years old, my friends and I skipped class. We hiked, carefully avoiding the patrolling Guardians, until we reached these caves. Turning the direction I knew the school was in, I began a fast-paced run. The others depended on me. I had to reach the school, so a rescue team could be sent out. I thought about the Marvel comic book my mom had always sent me at Christmas, even though I didn't read the series anymore. In this case, I was the superhero, bravely going to get resources to help my trapped friends. Except, I didn't have special powers, and my friends were either dead or were going to be in the near future. My pessimistic thoughts made me pick my pace up to a full sprint.

* * * * * * * * * * * **(Still Ted POV)**

I finally reached the wards and crossed them, startling the guardian on patrol. He got ready to fight, and then noticed that I wasn't an enemy. I sank to my knees, unable to hold myself up any longer. My throat was dry, my breathing fast and hard. I tried to speak, but it came out as a croak. The guardian spoke into his earpiece, and like magic Guardian Petrov showed up. She helped me up, and we walked to the infirmary. I sat down on a bed, and Guardian Petrov gave me a glass of water. I gulped it down thirstily.

"Guardian Petro-" I started.

"Don't speak. I'm having a doctor come in to make sure you're alright." Right after she said that, a doctor walked in.

"But you need to know about the others!" I cried. I had to tell someone, we were wasting time.

"There are others?" she exclaimed. I guess she thought I had hidden or something.

"Rose Hathaway and all the others who were taken by the Strigoi are being held in caves 5 miles from here. We need to send a rescue team!" I finally said. She was quiet for a second then started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to gather the guardian for a meeting. I'll need you to attend so that you can give us all the information you have. Don't worry, we'll get them back." Guardian Petrov stated before leaving. I sighed, and the doctor finished bandaging one last cut. She handed me a pill to help with pain, and I took it. I asked if I could take a nap, and she said yes, but I couldn't leave the infirmary until the guardian meeting. I lay back on the bed, closed my eyes, and tried as hard as I could to fall asleep. Eventually, exhaustion took over and I fell into a restless dream.

**So, the novice finally got there. How will everyone react when the find out where Rose is? Will they be able to save her, or will they be too late? **

**Sorry I took so long to update. School is taking a lot of my time. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Please Read and Review! I need to know how I'm doing, and it will motivate me to write more. (That is definitely true. When I read reviews for my stories, I get really happy, and I want to write more and update, just so I can get more reviews that make me happy!) **

**Yours Truly,**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, or any of its characters, or anything like that. However, I do own this plot and Ted. (Although I would trade it all just to have Dimitri. Or even Adrian, Eddie, Mason, or Christian!) **

**P.S.S. I have to check a few things from the book, but I will update this anyway. Then I will edit it, and repost it. I do not have a beta; I try to check over it myself. Kudos for me!**


End file.
